


【霜奇异授翻】接受挑战 challenge accepted

by FloraFangfei



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sex Pollen, Trailer Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 当Loki第一次见到那个所谓奇异博士，现任至尊法师，Loki嘲笑了他，认为他只不过是一个用玩具操控着自己不能理解的力量的孩子。（或者两个自大狂相遇的五次和他们是怎么相爱的【差不多】。）
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	【霜奇异授翻】接受挑战 challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Challenge Accepted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479810) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> 我看完了奇异博士并打算磕他和Loki的CP。于是有了这一篇。

1

当Loki第一次见到那个所谓奇异博士，现任至尊法师，Loki嘲笑了他，认为他只不过是一个用玩具操控着自己不能理解的力量的孩子。

  


“提醒一句，你现在能好好的待在这里只是因为我知道即使我没有同意你也会来，而我更希望能时刻盯着你。我曾帮这个世界抵御一个强大的饿兽，如果有需要我还可以再这样做一次。不要以为我信任你。你找到Odin之后就立刻离开地球。懂？”这是奇异博士对Loki的不屑做出的回应。

  


Thor警告地看了Loki一眼。Loki知道这件事有多么重要，所以他咽下溜到嘴边的话，高傲地走开了。

  


2

他们的第二次会面以二人身上沾满了垃圾结束。Thor不知怎么认为那闻起来像玫瑰。

  


Loki挥了挥手，用魔法把自己清理干净了，忽略了Strange观察他手势的眼神。

  


“介意分享一下吗？”Strange问道。

  


“作为一位有着至尊法师头衔的人，你所受的教育貌似有一些漏洞。”

  


“在你忙着拯救世界或者给外星人当保姆时，很难挤出时间学这种东西。”

  


“如果你现在能离开我再高兴不过。”

  


“我的背影确实很迷人，不是吗？”Strange说着转了一圈，斗篷飘了起来。

  


Loki真的没有在欣赏他。

  


“好了好了，大家都是朋友。不要争吵。”Thor说着把一条胳膊搭在Loki的肩上，把他拉走了，顺便打断了Loki即将脱口而出的反驳。

  


Loki回头瞟了一眼Strange。

  


Strange尖刻地微笑着，对上了Loki的目光，完美再现了Loki之前所施的咒语。

  


3

在他们的第三次会面上二人僵持着，Loki的匕首抵着Strange的脖子，与此同时他的手腕上缠着一条能量凝成的绳索。

  


“我很好奇，你是因为我是个人类才讨厌我呢，还是因为你从我身上看到了自己的影子？”Strange用说“今天天气真好”的语气说出这句话。

  


“不要自认为了解我，凡人。”Loki啐了一口，忽视手腕上不断加剧的疼痛，用力下压刀刃直到见红。

  


Strange的眼神如钢铁般坚硬，他猛地抽了一口气但是没有退缩。“啊。那就是两条都占了。你觉得自己是那么特殊，那么与众不同，但我曾经和你一样，自大，骄傲，以为自己什么都知道。世界告诉我自己错了。”

  


“你看起来没太大变化啊。告诉我，你觉得这个世界可以教我些什么？我需要做出怎样的牺牲？”Loki狞笑着问。

  


Loki被一股魔法炸开，撞到墙上。

  


Strange咆哮。“别跟我谈牺牲。我曾为这个世界永恒地死去。”

  


这一次，高傲地离开的是Strange。

  


4

“我们第一次见面时，你说你为这个世界抵御过怪兽的侵害。能详细说说吗？”

  


“不。”

  


5

（从身侧拔出那根恼人的刺应该是无比简单的，但是——）在把刀刃送进Strange的肋骨间之前，Loki不假思索地让他们最后一位敌人头身分离。

  


Strange闻声转头，目光落在脚下的尸体上。他抬起头看向Loki。“谢了，”他笑着说，身子晃了晃，支撑不住跪倒在地上。

  


Loki小心地穿过刚刚被制造出的一片混乱，在Strange身边坐下。他们身上沾满了鲜血，都疲惫地喘着气，互相倚靠着。Thor躺在他们面前，失去意识且同样沾满了血，但是没有生命危险。

  


“讲个故事吧。”Loki说着，打破了沉默。

  


“我不是个奶妈。”Strange嘟囔道。“好吧。你之前问我与什么怪兽对峙。他的名字叫Dormammu，是一个想要统治地球的黑暗生物。我说服他不要这样做。”

  


“你打败了Dormammu?”Loki难以置信地问道。他知道就算是Odin都无法和Dormammu匹敌，只是勉强把他从九界驱逐。

  


“不是。”Strange摇了摇头，停顿了很久最终说道，“我和他做了一个交易。”

  


Loki没有问Strange他付出了什么样的代价。他知道这种交易的代价从来都不便宜。

  


“Chitauri人——”他截住话头，发觉自己说的太多了，但是Strange没有追问。

  


+1

他被那个咒语打中了，好吧，Loki很庆幸和他一并中咒的是Strange而不是他的哥哥否则第二天早上会比这尴尬无数倍。

  


Loki从皱成一团的被子中把自己择出来，然后轻轻地把被子盖在睡着的Strange身上。他捡起散落在地上的衣服向门口走去。等他意识到自己被一个传送门甩回了床上已经太晚了。

  


“真不礼貌。”Strange在他旁边说，把自己用胳膊肘支起来，被子滑落到腰间，突出了裸露在外的美好身材。

  


Loki的规矩是他从不会在第二天早上再来一发。“Strange——”他开口道。

  


Strange打断了他。“请叫我Stephen。被你的床伴以姓氏称呼感觉很奇异。”

  


Loki欣赏着眼前的美景， _Stephen_ 突出的胯骨，臀部的曲线，他的视线在Stephen皮肤上数不清的印记上驻足片刻，最终停在那只扶在大腿上的，伤痕累累的手。Loki抬起那只手，指尖轻抚上面的伤痕，看见Stephen脸色一瞬间的变化。“你们人类太脆弱了。在Asgard，我们可以处理好这个。”

  


“我们不在Asgard。”

  


“我可以带你去。”

  


“作为享受一夜的报酬？我没意见。”

  


Loki笑了。那是一个发自内心的笑容，而不是面具。“你真的认为自己技术好到能让我付钱吗。”

  


Stephen也笑了，把Loki按回床上然后骑到他身上。“昨晚我可没有听到任何抱怨。”

  


“考虑到那个咒语，我们不会抱怨的。”

  


“我可以让你求我。”

  


“真的吗。”

  


（Stephen欣然接受了这个挑战。Loki不会承认他真的祈求了。）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者废话：我在原文的评论区里求授权了然后作者一年没理我……然后我看到作者太太在自己的profile里说她的作品随便翻……所以我就发出来了……  
> 小白翻译 有问题请评论告诉我 求kudos和comments鸭


End file.
